It is common in more expensive still cameras to employ an autofocus system which utilizes an autoranging system to determine the distance of an object in a scene to be captured and to actuate lens focusing apparatus to move the lens to an exact focus position that corresponds to the determined distance. In less expensive cameras, the autofocus apparatus is adapted to move the lens to one of a limited number of focus positions that corresponds to selected distance zones away from the camera. For example, a two zone focus camera employs an autofocus apparatus coupled with a two zone autoranging device that will set the taking lens focus position at either a "far" or "near" position depending on whether the ranging device finds the principal object in the scene to be beyond or closer than a predefined intermediate distance, typically 6 feet, that separates the two zones. By setting the focus at a suitable distance point within the zone indicated by the ranging device, appropriate shutter aperture and speed settings then establish an adequate depth-of-field to assure acceptable focus throughout most of the zone involved.
While two zone cameras are commonly accepted, there are occasions when it is desirable to distinguish between a "near" distance zone typically used for group shots and a closer distance zone, such as 2-3 feet, typically used for closeup shots of individuals. In this case, the camera conventionally employs a three zone autofocus apparatus coupled with a three zone autoranging device, the latter outputting a "far", "near" or "closeup" indication to the autofocus apparatus to set the appropriate taking lens focus position. The use of a three zone autoranging device requires a more expensive integrated circuit and light source to implement as compared to a two zone device. Consequently, there is a need in low cost cameras for a less costly arrangement and, more specifically, to employ a two zone autoranging device in a manner that enables setting a three zone autofocus apparatus to an appropriate distance setting that includes a "closeup" setting as well as "far" and "near".